Easter day
by sasnar10
Summary: This is a song fic. This is also a one-shot. Sasunaru.


Naruto sighed. It was early morning. He wasn't a morning person. Naruto looked out the window. He smiled at the childern running toward academy for the easter egg hunt. Naruto had gone out and hid the eggs for the past 4 years. He was 16 now. He saw Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm. They had dressed in there best kimono. Sasuke's was black with white hemming. Sakura's was Pink with a silver pattern. Naruto Smiled as he spotted Kakashi. Kakashi's kimono was grey with red hemming. Naruto let the curtain fall. No one knew he hid the eggs. Not even the Hokage. He walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He let the hot water awaken him. He climbed out and sliped into his best kimono which was white with black hemming. Naruto put on his fake smile that no was able to see though. Underneath the kimono he had on a white fishnet top and black skinny jeans. For the performance afterwards. No knew that was him either. He laft the apartment and appered next to Saukra.

"Hey guys" He said cheerfully.

"Hi Naruto! Happy easter!", Sakura said while she still clung to Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe.", the raven grunted.

"Is hn even a word?"

"Hn"

"Sakura why don't you give Sasuke sometime to breath?"

"Hm?"

"Cling on to him during the concert."

"Thats a good idea!", she dashed off to her friends.

"Your welcome teme."

"Where are you during the concert?"

"Okay. I'm coming right over Shino." Naruto walked away without answering him.

20 minutes passed the kids had found all the eggs. Everyone getting ready for the concert. Everybody walked over and sat down. Squad 7 sat near the front. A man with a fishnet top and skinny jeans walked out on stage.

"O.K everybody! Are you ready?", The crowd went wild.

"Okay I'm gonna be sing a couple different songs. So are you ready?!!"

_I've lied to you_

_The same way that always do._

_This that last smile_

_that I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never _

_frown eventally breakdown.)_

_the sacrifice of hiding in a lie._

_(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're_

_out of time left to watch it all unwind.)_

_The sacrifice is never knowing._

_Why I never walked away._

_Why I played myself this way._

_Now I see your testing my pushes me away.(x2)_

_I've tried like you._

_To do evertthing you wanted to._

_This is the last time._

_That I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you._

_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never _

_frown eventally breakdown.)_

_the sacrifice of hiding in a lie._

_(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're_

_out of time left to watch it all unwind.)_

_The sacrifice is never knowing._

_Why I never walked away._

_Why I played myself this way._

_Now I see your testing my pushes me away.(x2)_

_(We're all out of time, this is how we find out how it all unwinds.)_

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie._

_(We're all out of time, this is how we find out how it all unwinds.)_

_The sacrifice is never knowing._

_Why I never walked away._

_Why I played myself this way._

_Now I see your testing my pushes me away.(x2)_

The crowd went nuts. " Okay people calm down here is the next one." the man spoke

_I can't escape this hell._

_So many times I've tried._

_But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me though this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see the darker side to me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_( This animal. This animal)_

_I can't escape myself._

_So many times I lied._

_But theres still rage inside._

_Somebody get me though this nightmare._

_I can't control myself._

_So what if you can see the darker side of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_Somebody help me though this nightmare._

_I can't control myself. _

_Somebody wake me form this nightmare._

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal. This animal. This animal. This animal. This animal. thia animal.)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me._

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_And we believe its not the real me._

_Somebody help me tame this animaaallll!!!!_

_This animal I have become._

Sasuke stared at him. He spoke again, "People were gonna have so fun now, Okay?!". The crowd sat the eager for more.

_WHOAA!!_

_Scotty doesn't know _

_that Fiona and me _

_do it in my van every sunday._

_she tells she's in church _

_but she doesn't go._

_Still she's on her knee's _

_and Scotty doesn't_

_Scotty doesn't know. _

_So don't tell Scotty._

_Scotty doesn't know.(x2)_

_So tell don't tell Scotty._

_Fiona says she out shoping _

_but she's under me and _

_I'm not stoppin....._

_Because Scotty doesn't know!_

_Scotty doesn't know. (x3)_

_So don't tell Scotty._

_Scotty doesn't know._

_So tell don't tell Scotty!!_

_I can't believe he so trusting._

_While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Fiona's got him on the phone_

_and she's trying not to moan._

_It's a three way call_

_and He knows nothing(nothing.)_

_Scotty doesn't know.(x3)_

_So don't tell Scotty._

_Scotty does'nt know(x2)_

_So don't tell Scotty._

_We'll put on a show_

_everyone will go._

_Scotty doesn't know(x3)_

_The parking lot!_

_Why not?_

_It so cool when you're on top._

_His front lawn in the snow!_

_Laughin' so hard 'cause Scotty doesn't know_

_Scotty doesn't know._

In the middle a break of the song he says, " All this part is for pure enjoyment for me and all the yaoi fan girls!"

_I did him on her birthday...._

_Sakura doesn't know!_

_So Don't Tell Sakura!_

_Sakura doesn't know._

_Sakura won't know._

_Sakura doesn't know._

_Sakura's gotta know._

_Gotta tell Sakura_

_Gotta tell her myself!_

_Sakura doesn't know!_

_Sakura doesn't know!_

_Sakura's gotta go!_

_(laughing)_

"And incase you were all wondering the guy 'I did' on her birthday I none other than Mister Sasuke Uchiha!", Everyone was either laughing,crying, or both. He talked again,"Here is the next song that I offer you. My boyfriend in the song is Sasuke still."

_This was never the I planned._

_Not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand._

_Lost my discretion._

_Its not what I'm used to._

_Just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention._

_I kissed a girl and I liked. _

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it._

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right._

_Don't in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

_I liked it._

_No I don't even know your name._

_it doesn't matter._

_Your my experimental game._

_Just human nature._

_Its not what good girls do._

_Not how they should behave._

_My gets so confused,_

_Hard to obey._

_I kissed a girl and I liked. _

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it._

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right._

_Don't in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

_I liked it._

_Us girls we are so magical._

_Soft skin, red lips so kissable._

_Hard to resist, so touchable._

_And too good to deny it._

_It ain't no big deal, its innocent._

_I kissed a girl and I liked. _

_The taste of her cherry chapstick._

_I kissed a girl just to try it._

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right._

_Don't in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it._

_I liked it._

He finished the song. He used a femine voice to sing. And damn he puled it off. "Okay people Last song!" He sang in his normal voice.

_How can I decide whats right _

_if you are clouding up my mind._

_I can't win your losing fight all the time._

_Not ever gonna own whats mine._

_When your always taking sides._

_You won't take my pride._

_No. Not this time._

_Not this time._

_How did we get here?_

_When I used know you so well._

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know..._

_The truth is hiding in your eye._

_And it's hanging on your tounge._

_Just boiling in my blood._

_But you think I can't see_

_What kind of man you are._

_If your a man at all?_

_Well I will figure this one out _

_On my own._

_(I'm screaming "I love you so")_

_On my own._

_(My thought you can't Decode.)_

_How did we get here?_

_When I used know you so well, yeah_

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know..._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_Gone and made such fools of ourselves._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_Gone and made such fools of ourselves._

_Ooooh.._

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah..._

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well. _

_I think I know._

_I think I know._

_There is something_

_I see in you._

_That might want to kill me._

_I want it to be true._

The crowd went wild and crazy. Then Sasuke realized who the man singing was. "No way.", he said to himself. Then man bowed and walked off stage. Sasuke flash jumped backstage. He saw the man getting a water. He walked behind him," Since when do you drink healthy?"

The man didn't flinch," Sasuke what are you doing back here."

"I know who you are."

"Oh course you do! I am the teenager who just sang!"

"No I know who you really are, Naruto."

The disguse came off with as poof,"Okay just don't tell everyone. I don't want it to be ruined."

"Why would it be ruined?"

"Because Everyone hates me, Sasuke! In case you haven't noticed!"

" Everyone doesn't hate you. Besides you are always happy."

"Its fake! Its a cover! Its not the real me! The real me wishes I was loved and cared for! But I don't get that life! You do and just blow it off like it's not imporant!"

"I don't blow it off! And if you open Your damn eyes you might see that someone does care and love you!"

"Really I love to know who!", the sarcasim was heavy

"ME!" He Sasuke shouted back.

"LIAR! PROVE IT!"

"FINE I WILL!!" Sasuke pulled Naruto's waist and kissed him. Naruto ran his fingers though Sasuke's hair. Sasuke bit Naruto's lower lip and Naruto open his mouth.

Kakashi watched the entire thing," You two can go arouse each other somewhere else."

Sasuke let Naruto go. Both teens blushed. Naruto spoke," Like you and Irkura haven't done worse in public!"

Kakashi began to deny it, "Plus you haven't any prove!"

"Sure I do. Its called youtube!", Naruto yelled at Kakashi. Sasuke chuckled and picked Naruto up. Then he flash jumped to his place and pulled out some Saki.

"Want some?"

"Sure." Sasuke poured to small glasses.

"Cheers."

"Happy easter."

"Happy easter to you too." They drank it. Sasuke laid down on the couch. Naruto came and laid down on his chest. They both fell asleep. So all and all I think it was a good easter. At least for them....

-back at the academy...-

"SASUKE-KUN!! WHERE ARE YOU??", called out a pink haired women.

____________

Okay. That was the end of this one-shot! I hoped you liked it. Okay people. Happy easter!! please review! Oh and for my other story I am total braindead so hopefully my muse will return!!


End file.
